


Musical Kov. Disco Uno

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección One Piece [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: ...Un año más ha finalizado en la exclusiva escuela dirigida por nada más y nada menos que Emporio Ivan-Kov, máximo representante en la industria de la música. Sus alumnos, talentosos estudiantes, presentan un evento digno de su fama a la vez que la nostalgia llega a la vida de cada uno de los integrantes de la escuela. La muerte de una alumna quien prometía ser la próxima gran estrella afecta a todos de maneras insospechadas... Especialmente a los dos hombres que estaban enamorados de ella.Trafalgar ha abandonado su hogar, y se encuentra perdido en la vida. No queda nada por lo que deba luchar, o algo que lo inspire a seguir adelante. Creyó que nunca se daría oportunidad de dedicarse a la misma tarea que arruinó el matrimonio de sus padres, hasta que una tarde, mientras buscaba como refugiarse de la lluvia en las calles de San Francisco, entró a un bar.  Su vida no volverá a ser como antes. No después de escuchar una voz cargada de nostalgia, que cambiaría su mundo para siempre.Roronoa creyó que nunca volvería a sentir deseos de escribir una canción para nadie... Hasta que pudo escucharlo cantar.Trafalgar Law x Roronoa Zoro {Principal}      Zoro x Bonney {Mención}





	1. Disco Cero. Track 00

 

__

_._

_._

_._

_"No puedo entender porque me siento así,_  
_El quererte tanto, no basta para mi,_  
_La única verdad es mi soledad,_  
_Por pensar en ti mis lagrimas caerán"_

[ **DISCO CERO. TRACK 00. - ZORO**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEJz3-eJbPw&list=PLQMwsKELFVgCjvrLNxzzSSBaGeCDyEvCC&index=1)  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sanji abandona el escenario con una sensación amarga en la boca. Hay frustración en su semblante, y su propia voz denota la incomodidad que siente en ese momento. Su presentación fue impecable. No podría perdonarse arruinar un evento tan importante por lo que siente...

Ella nunca lo habría perdonado. 

Suspira mientras afloja el perfecto nudo de su corbata. Pasa una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo. Se libra del fino saco color negro, saca de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y en el encendedor antes de colocar el anterior en sus labios. El sonido de la chispa llena el silencio en que se ve inmerso.

Hay tantas cosas pasando por su mente, y, al mismo tiempo nada consigue mantener su atención por demasiado tiempo. Ni la pena de la pérdida, o la furia por su incapacidad para aceptar lo que ya ha pasado.

" _Ella no va a regresar_ " se dice, con el ceño fruncido " _Ella no regresará... Y él tampoco te perdonará_ "

Fuera del camerino escucha claramente como una nueva ola de aplausos retumban por todo el auditorio. Como era de esperar, sus compañeros han hecho un trabajo espectacular.

" _Tu mente debería estar allí... Tu deberías estar allí_ ", se dice, antes de apagar la colilla contra la pared más cercana.

Casi puede oír una risa a su lado, ante su expresión de fastidio.

Su corazón se encoge con ese sentimiento tan familiar.

Abandona el camerino al mismo tiempo que el idiota ese baja del escenario. No cruzan miradas siquiera. Su relación nunca fue buena, y no mejorará ahora.

Pasan uno al lado del otro.

Él de regreso al magno evento, el otro con clara intención de irse inmediatamente.

Nami pasa a su lado, corriendo tras él,  intentando detenerlo, para su total desagrado.

Chasquea la lengua mientras les escucha discutir.

Los mira de reojo justo antes de subir nuevamente al escenario.

Y la ve allí. 

Su expresión se ensombrece todavía más. 

_"Ella no está aquí.  No va a regresar..."_

Se obliga a apartar la mirada, antes de cruzar el umbral.

_"Ningún muerto regresa"_

 

.

.

.

 

 

Emporio Ivankov observó la carta entre sus manos por un largo rato. Al principio,  ser recibido en su oficina por su pareja le había parecido especialmente satisfactorio, dada la carga de trabajo que habían tenido durante las últimas semanas mientras planeaban el concierto de fin de año. Quizá debió suponer, desde el segundo en que los ojos ajenos le miraron, que aquella cortesía no era solo una visita de placer.

—Deberías abrirla, si quieres saber que hay dentro—le comenta el otro, con una voz tranquila, la copa de vino tinto en mano— Creo que eso se hace al recibir correspondencia...

Iva-sama frunce el ceño.

—No me tomes por idiota—responde, con voz irritada.

Sabe qué hacer, pero no sabe si tiene la fuerza mental para hacerlo.

—No has escuchado de ellos en mucho tiempo... Nadie lo ha hecho... Ellos son...

—Fueron, cariño... Aunque ciertamente... Lo serán siempre.

El otro rueda los ojos, deja la copa de lado y se inclina hacía el otro con una familiaridad que solo otorga los años a su lado.

—Los mejores músicos que ha visto la industria...

Ivankov sonríe apenas, haciéndose hacia atrás en la silla frente a su escritorio, pronto siente al otro acomodándose en su regazo. Sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Las manos jugando con su cabello lo tranquilizan.

—Si ella está acudiendo a mí,  debe ser algo importante...  

Su pareja asiente, antes de dejar un beso en su barbilla.

—Solo se trata de la familia más poderosa que hemos conocido...

El pelimorado suelta una risa, mientras toma el sobre aun perfectamente sellado.

—Por favor, Inazuma... Nosotros somos la familia más poderosa.

El pelianaranjado deja escapar algo  parecido a un bufido.

—Dos personas...

—Eres toda la familia que necesito—responde de inmediato Iva-sama, sonriendo, entonces abre la carta.

El cuerpo del otro junto al suyo son todo el valor que necesita.

Lee el contenido tan rápidamente que casi cree que sus ojos pueden comenzar a quemarse ahí mismo.

Luego se queda callado.

—¿Iva?

El llamado suave de su pareja le hace regresar a la tierra firme. 

—Nosotros... ¿Podemos aceptar un estudiante más? 

Inazuma frunce el ceño momentáneamente.

—No creo que tengamos los medios... Pero, con la salida de Ace y los chicos... Quizá podríamos costearlo... ¿Es acaso...?

—No se trata de ella... Ese pequeño granuja... 

Cuando el otro le extiende la carta, la lee de inmediato, comprendiendo en el acto lo que ocurre por la mente del otro.

__

_**"Estimado director.** _

_**Lamento usar el nombre de mis padres para llegar hasta usted. Soy consciente de que este año las fechas de inscripción fueron aplazadas por falta de recursos, y las pocas plazas han sido ocupadas por antiguos alumnos, sin embargo, me interesa unirme a su institución.** _

_**Creo que entiende que con mi familia, no soy un simple amateur. Sé del talento que tengo, y sé que mi ingreso será de provecho para ambas partes.** _

_**Ahora mismo estoy al otro lado del país, pero no dude que apareceré pronto en sus instalaciones. Me siento honrado de aprender de usted, después de todo, mis padres no habrían sido nada sin su intervención.** _

_**Confío en su discreción para incluirme en sus listas. Incluso si los medios no saben mi nombre, un solo rumor podría acabar con la privacidad que mi madre tanto ha ansiado.** _

_**Nadie debe saber quiénes son mis padres. Ni sus más cercanos... Espero pueda entenderlo.** _

_**Trafalgar Law"** _

 

Una vez que terminó, el más bajo le miro con la interrogante escrita en el rostro.

—¿Confías en mí para guardar el secreto?—cuestionó, asombrado

—Te confío esto porque sé que yo solo no podré hacerlo... —respondió,  serio, mientras sus manos envolvían el cuerpo ajeno. Escondió su rostro en el hombro del menor 

Inazuma acarició su cabello con calma.

—Todo saldrá bien... Si es tan talentoso como sus padres...

—Eso es lo que temo. Si es como ellos... Difícilmente podré protegerlo de ellos.

 

.

.

.

 

Roronoa Zoro observó la tumba de la mujer que amaba con una expresión vacía en el rostro. ¿Qué sentido tenía continuar viviendo si ella ya no estaba allí?

¿Qué significaba su sueño, si ella no estaba ahí para compartirlo?

Construyó todo alrededor suyo. Su vida. Su futuro... Y ahora... No quedaba nada en la tierra para él. 

**"¡Eres un maldito egoísta! "**

El recuerdo amargo de la más fuerte pelea que había tenido con el rubio golpea su silencio.

**"Ella quería que cantaras. Ella amaba eso de ti. ¿Y no te importa?"**

Cierra los ojos.

Cantar. Escribir. Vivir.

Sin ella...

No tenía sentido en absoluto.

**"¡Haz lo que quieras!"**

No quería renunciar a su lugar en el Instituto, tampoco quería seguir trabajando para un show para el cual no quería formar parte.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, mientras sentía la soledad con más intensidad que nunca.

_"Algún día seremos famosos, Zoro"_ recordaba que ella le dijo, mientras miraban el auditorio desde fuera, en una banca apartada del concurrido centro de las instalaciones _"Nuestros nombres estarán allí... Seremos grandes. Como los Shichibukais"_

Él había sonreído apenas, contagiado por su ambición. 

_"Pero mientras... Nos conformaremos con dar los mejores shows que Iva haya visto nunca"_

_"No estaremos en el instituto para siempre..._ " recuerda que dijo, y entonces escucha su voz con tal claridad, que es como tenerla a su lado

_"El tiempo que tengamos... Quiero que lo usemos en el Musical Kov. ¿Prometes hacerlo?"_

Zoro deseó enterrar su rostro en el suelo. 

—Lo prometo... —susurró. 

Serían los mejores shows que el mundo conociera... Incluso si él no cantaba allí.

.

.

.


	2. Disco Cero. Track 01

 

  

__

_._

_._

_._

_"Imagínanos a ti y a mí, yo lo hago._  
_Pienso en ti día y noche, es lo correcto._  
_Pensar en la persona que amas, y abrazar esa idea fuerte.  
_ _Tan felices juntos"_

[ **DISCO CERO. TRACK 01 - BONNEY** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bHm0yV_z6s&index=2&list=PLQMwsKELFVgCjvrLNxzzSSBaGeCDyEvCC)

 

 

 

 

Roronoa Zoro tamborileaba sus dedos contra la madera suave del escritorio donde se encontraba apoyado. Frente a él, libretas desparramadas, lapiceros de lo más distintos, lápices y borradores, seguían el mismo camino. Su mirada pasaba desde el desastre que había montado, a las notas que tenía delante suyo. Tomó el lápiz entre sus dedos con más fuerza al regresar a escribir, frunció el ceño ante lo que colocó y volteó el objeto para luego borrar quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria. Soltó el aire en un gemido frustrado cuando la hoja se rompió ante su violencia.

Una risa a sus espaldas le provocó despegarse de su trabajo. Tras suyo, su novia le miraba con una expresión despreocupada. Zoro frunció el ceño antes de pasar una mano por su rostro, decidiendo que, en ese justo instante, no dedicaría ni un minuto más a toda esa frustración que le impedía escribir algo decente.

—¿Terminaste? —inquirió Bonney divertida, a sabiendas de que no era ni de cerca el caso.

Zoro murmuró un insulto que ella respondió con más sonrisas divertidas, acercándose. Él rodó los ojos cuando las manos de su chica se perdieron en sus cabellos, acariciando su cabeza. A veces odiaba el gesto, y otras tantas, como ahora, le dejaban calmarse... Oh, bendita fuera Bonney, quien jugaba con él a como quisiera.

—No he formado ni un solo verso —dijo, resignado, abrazándola por la cintura, pegándose más a ella— Y Marco no deja de presionarme con ello... Si tanto quería una canción nueva, debió escribirla él mismo...

Bonney intentó no reírse.

—¿Marco? ¿Nuestro Marco? Por favor, Zoro... Es más fácil que le pidas a Luffy que escriba algo original... Aunque, pensándolo bien... No sé si sea una buena apuesta.

Su novio rodó los ojos. A veces no entendía la mitad de lo que decía.

—La música es excelente, le concedo eso... Pero crear letras para una pista ya hecha es un suplicio —gruñó, irritado.

La pelirrosa asintió, dándole la razón. Claro que era algo más complicado, pero ambos querían dedicarse justo a eso... Quizá no tan al 100%. Ellos deseaban ser famosos, unos cantantes conocidos por todo el mundo. Si era gracias a sus propios versos ¿qué podía ser mejor que eso? Miró el trabajo del otro, hizo una mueca ligera, y apartó una de sus manos de su cabeza para alcanzar un lápiz.

Zoro le miró hacer en silencio, luego sonrió cuando ella le hizo soltarle un poco, moviéndose hasta acomodarse en su regazo. El mayor no le discutió cuando se sentó sobre sus piernas, ni cuando su atención se quedó en las hojas. La rodeó con los brazos, disfrutando se su cercanía.

_"Y sé lo que provoqué meses atrás, sé que haz tratado olvidar._  
_Pero entre los tragos y los vacíos en mis disculpas, **sé que sabes que intento remediarlo"**_

—¿Por qué siempre te disculpas? —cuestionó, curioso al ver sus avances.

Bonney disimuló una sonrisa.

—Soy pésima en eso —explicó, como si con eso todo fuera más claro.

Como siempre, para Zoro, eso fue suficiente. Dejó un beso en su cuello y la miró otro rato. Ella empezó a tararear una canción completamente distinta luego, una que ya conocía. Bonney solía cantarla todo el tiempo. Su novio no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla. Intercambiaron miradas de tanto en tanto, luego palabras, discutiendo sobre los arreglos de lo que ella creaba. La inspiración regresó a Zoro cuando ella explicó la idea que tenía. Con ánimos renovados, y su amada musa a un lado suyo, ambos continuaron escribiendo la canción que tantos problemas había causado al mayor. Era así la mayor parte del tiempo. Si bien por separado Bonney era quien destacaba con su talento al escribir, cuando se unía a Zoro daban con resultados que solos nunca habrían alcanzado. Bonney siguió tarareando por un largo rato, tras sentirse ambos satisfechos con el resultado, y el otro cantó en voz baja, escuchándola.

Su novia a veces era una romántica sin remedio, pero él no se salvaba de serlo... Era su canción. Una de las más sonadas de la historia seguro. Pero, ¿qué se le iba hacer? Sonrió cuando ella le besó la frente, y la rodeó con más fuerza.

_"Tan felices juntos"_

En momentos como ese, olvidaba lo triste que era realmente esa canción en particular-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Imponentes, sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos del recinto a la vez que avanzaba a través del pasillo con dirección al único hombre en quien se atrevía a confiar cuando se trataba de algo lo suficientemente serio. Jewerly Bonney ahogó un suspiro resignado cuando su mano alcanzó la puerta de cristal delante suyo, mirando a través de éste la figura varonil que en circunstancias distintas le habría provocado una sonrisa. Fingió tranquilidad total al dibujar alegría en su rostro. Si voz sacó de su concentración al rubio, quien levantó el rostro para mirarle primero con sorpresa y de inmediato con felicidad.

—Hey, Sanji. ¿Aquí te estuviste escondiendo todo el día? ¡Llevo horas buscándole!

El nombrado sonrió ampliamente.

—En lo absoluto, Bon-chan. Acabo de llegar hace poco, en realidad... —comentó, divertido.

No era tan ingenuo como para creer que ella realmente pasó tanto buscando. No tenía alguna de que, por una vez, ella era totalmente sincera. Bonney no comentó nada cuando él regresó su atención al dispositivo delante suyo, a sabiendas de que ella no se molestaría si continuaba lo que hacía antes. Se conocían desde hace tiempo, y se dedicaban a lo mismo. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era dedicarse a su profesión al 100%. 

Sanji presionó un botón para que la canción en la lista comenzará a reproducirse. Se sintió algo orgulloso cuando miró de reojo la expresión en la pelirosa, quien tras unos segundos alzó una ceja en su dirección. 

—Así que al final la convenciste —observó, sorprendida, sonriendo con sorna.

Preparar un dueto no era fácil. Por si solo era un logro que Sanji tuviera las agallas para siquiera intentarlo... Pero saber que había logrado unirse a la mejor bailarina de la generación era todo un evento. Nami no era conocida por compartir el escenario. Ella era una estrella completa, que nunca necesitaba un compañero para lucirse. 

—Siento que hice un pacto con el diablo —admitió él, pasando una mano por su nunca, permitiendo confesarse con ella.

Tenían ese tipo de relación donde podían ser completamente honestos el uno con el otro, Sanji siempre lo pensó así. Toda su adolescencia y su actual adultez giraban a su alrededor. Estaba enamorado profundamente. Totalmente.

—Es lo que has hecho. No lo dudo. Nami no te tiene tanto aprecio, y no la culpo... 

La burla en los labios de ella no le ofendió. 

—Ella tampoco es la gran cosa—refunfuñó, aunque ambos sabían que Nami sí tenía razones para coronarse como " _La gran_ " lo que se diera la gana.

Bonney soltó una risa por lo bajo. Aunque se sintió bastante cómoda entonces, no pasó desapercibido para el mayor como una nota de tristeza se escapaba de su tono. Sanji alejó las manos del reproductor donde todavía se leía "Pista Desconocida. Nami & Sanji", y se giró entonces por completo hasta permitirse verla cara a cara. En esos minutos, había tenido una sensación muy rara de ella, pero lo había dejado pasar al notarla actuar con la misma naturalidad de siempre. Aunque era ella, su Bonney, la que tanto quería, no dejaba de sentir algo raro. Una sensación extraña se conglomeraba en su pecho y no conseguía entender qué es lo que le demandaba tan insistentemente que lo resolviera rápido, porque no tendría otra oportunidad.

—¿Bonney?—musitó suave, acercándose los pocos pasos que los alejaban, ella levantó la mirada.

Ni siquiera recordaba cuando la apartó de él, sintiendo que descubriría todos los secretos solo con observarla.

—¿Está todo bien? —cuestionó con cuidado, tomando el rostro de la menor con ambas manos.

La mujer no rehuyó a su contacto. Había algo en el calor que transmitía su tacto que conseguía apaciguar la guerra de pensamientos que se había iniciado en su mente, además de que calmaba el océano de emociones que luchaban por escapar de su pecho. Sanji sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando ella se acomodó entre sus palmas, y cerró los ojos. No se atrevió a pronunciar nada. Tenía la sensación de que si soltaba palabra alguna, ella se echaría a llorar de inmediato.

—Todo está bien, San~ji— afirmó, cantando su nombre con cierta ligereza que no ayudó al tenso ambiente, su sonrisa al abrir los ojos lo tranquilizó apenas— Estoy bien —afirmó, a la vez que una de sus manos alcanzaba la contraria.

El rubio sintió que enrojecía ligeramente debido a la vergüenza. Sí. Ella tenía ese efecto en él. Una cosa tan absurda para otros, y que sin embargo, en él, le dejaba sin armas. Bonney le hizo apartar sus manos lentamente, él obedeció el gesto en silencio. Cuando sintió que algo tocaba su pecho pudo percatarse de que ella ponía una gran libreta contra éste. La reconoció inmediatamente. Bonney, al igual que su novio, era una conocida cantautora dentro de la institución. No era poco decir que entre las mujeres, ella era la única que tenía una facilidad de palabra absurda cuando se trataba de componer canciones. Muchas de las letras que llegaban a los conciertos de cierre de la escuela salían de esa cabeza suya... Suya y la del otro.

—¿Bo..? —murmuró, sorprendido, tomando el objeto por inercia más que por poder procesar que lo depositaba en sus manos con calma.

Desde el día en que la había conocido, hacía bastantes años, Bonney siempre escribía cosas allí. Sanji no podía contar los días que le tocó mirarla escribiendo, ni tampoco explicarse como, después de tanto, ella conseguía seguir usando justo el mismo objeto. Ella era celosa al respecto. Demasiado. Solo sus ojos habían mirado dentro de esas páginas donde se escondían versos que nunca llegaron a ser escuchados por otros... Insistió tanto en verlos que se terminó rindiendo. ¡Incluido el marimo se rindió con ello! En ese caso... Entonces... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella lo estaba soltando? ¿Por qué lo entregaba tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué él, de entre todos?

—Voy a salir de viaje por un tiempo —comentó ella, respondiendo a las preguntas que el rubio no necesitaba expresar, sus ojos demandaban respuestas solos— Estaba preparándole algo a Zoro, así que no puedo confiárselo. No hasta que esté terminado... Es para su cumpleaños número 25.

Sanji no pudo contener la mueca, ella no se molestó.

—¿25? Bonney, eso es demasiado anticipo. ¿Cuántos tiene ahora? ¿20? ¿22?— cuestionó, confundido, pero sin soltar el que consideraba el diario de la menor.

—Cumplirá 23 el próximo mes —le recordó ella, con una sonrisa, pero esa luz no llegó a sus ojos— Confía en mí, necesita tiempo antes de cocerse... Uno no va y escribe algo así de especial en un día, Sanji.

El rubio rueda los ojos, sonriendo.

—Tu lo haces... Siempre lo hiciste así —le comenta, divertido, ignorando la advertencia en su pecho— La última vez fue la semana pasada, ¿no es así? Creo recordar que Bart estaba bastante agradecido por tu ayuda, fue gritándolo a los cuatro vientos...

Bonney le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Lo hizo? —gruñó, soltando el aire con fuerza— Incluso cuando le pedí que se quedara con la boca cerrada... En serio, eso de que su novio sea un bocazas se le está pegando —musitó, resentida.

Sanji le miró con la confusión escrita en el rostro.

—¿Novio?

Bonney le miró antes de negar, restándole importancia. Su mirada se concentró en la libreta de color crema, un tono que se notaba gastado por los años, y su expresión se suavizó notablemente mientras la conversación anterior quedaba en el olvido para ambos.

—Cuidarás bien de esto por mí, ¿cierto? —cuestionó, levantando la mirada para observarlo seriamente, pero a la vez con súplica en los orbes color lila

—Con mi vida, cariño. Si es preciado para Boney-chan, aunque sea para el estúpido marimo, no dejaré que nadie le ponga una mano encima... —juró, con total seguridad.

La sonrisa radiante de ella hizo valer la pena el comprometerse en ello.

—Gracias, Sanji —dijo en un tono que al otro le pareció de lo más extraño, para cuando pudo entender qué pasaba sintió los brazos de ella rodeándole con fuerza.

—¿¡Bonney!?—exclamó casi alarmado, la sorpresa que sintió fue notable.

Ella se repuso en segundos, apartándose. Se dio la vuelta sin pronunciar palabra y se encaminó a la puerta, con el otro dando un paso para seguirle:

—Te extrañaré mucho, ¿sabes? —dijo, haciendo que se detuviera en el acto, ella giró por sobre su hombro, y él sintió pánico ante sus lágrimas— Por favor... Dile que lo amo, ¿de acuerdo? 

Sanji solo le miró con espanto.

—¿A dónde irás? —cuestiona, pero no responde— ¡Bonney!

—Esto es un secreto. No vayas por allí divulgándolo, ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio había logrado hacer que sus piernas se movieran entonces, su brazo tomando el de ella en el último segundo. Intentó afianzar el agarre para detenerla, pero sus últimas palabras le dejaron helado.

—Te quiero, Sanji. Y lamento no haberte correspondido de la manera que querías. 

El cerebro del rubio pareció sufrir un cortocircuito, pues a partir de allí, Sanji no podía decir qué demonios había pasado. Recuerda que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. La miró irse, convertirse un punto en la lejanía. Desapareció por las puertas de la entrada del recinto... Y él seguía allí. No supo en qué punto comenzó a abrazar la libreta en con fuerza, ni cuando se puso de cuclillas en el suelo, ocultándose de todo y todos, refugiándose en sí mismo. 

 

.

.

.

.

 

Escuchó vagamente, como venía haciendo desde las últimas 24 horas, como el silbido daba pie a que iniciara sus movimientos. Su mente estaba totalmente desconectada de su cuerpo. Sus brazos y piernas intentaron realizar los movimientos de manera mecánica, pero por ser una coreografía que no dominaba todavía el resultado fue apenas algo más que decepcionante. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver su reflejo, no se sorprendió de lo lúgubre de su expresión, ni el enfado de la mujer que estaba a su lado, mirándole con irritación.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy, Sanji? —cuestionó molesta, apartándose de él luego de que en un mal movimiento, él estuviese a punto de chocar con ella.

Nami se dirigió hasta el reproductor y detuvo la música con una expresión fastidiada. Faltaba poco menos de dos meses para el cierre de actividades del curso, y, debido a la insistencia del rubio, ella accedió a realizar una presentación junto con él que, para el poco tiempo, estaba lejos de ser lo que se esperaba de ambos. No podía comprenderlo. Sanji, quien no era santo de su devoción por su actitud coqueta para con todas y todos, era un bailarín excelente. Nami podía decir que era incluso el mejor de esa generación. Mejoró notablemente su capacidad vocal y ahora lo reconocía como un artista en potencia, sin embargo, ese día en especial, no era más que un maldito crío con sueños demasiado grandes. No coordinaba. No cantaba. Era incapaz de moverse a ritmo, y olvidaba la letra de una canción que ella sabía que dominaba. Nami estaba cansada. Suspiró tragándose su orgullo antes de acercarse de nuevo, consciente de la amargura que lo rodeaba.

—¿Está todo bien? —inquirió, con una voz un tanto recelosa.

No eran cercanos en lo absoluto, difícilmente podían llamarse amigos. Estudiaban en el mismo colegio, pertenecían a la misma generación, compartían varias clases juntos, ¡inclusive ensayaban juntos de vez en cuando!, si embargo, no confiaban el uno en el otro en lo absoluto.

—Yo... —quiso decir el rubio, pero se quedó en silencio a los pocos segundos.

Ella ahogó un gemido de frustración. En su postura se notó su desagrado.  Ella volvió a darle la espalda para acercarse a una de las sillas al fondo de la habitación, donde descansaban su maleta y una botella de agua, además de su chaqueta, en el respaldo de la silla. Estaba colocándose la abrigadora tela color azul marino cuando se escucharon murmullos fuera del estudio. Elevó la mirada, observando a través de las puertas de cristal —aprovechándose de que quedaba delante de ella—. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Sanji... —exclamó, llamándolo.

El rubio, todavía apesadumbrado, le miró. Cuando la vio tan alterada sintió algo de preocupación. Dio un paso en su dirección, lento, pero ella se movió más rápido, caminando a la puerta sin detenerse más tiempo.

—Es Zoro. Fuera... Sangre —dijo atropelladamente, antes de correr, luego de que el shock inicial pasara.

Fue turno del mayor para sorprenderse, pero le tomó muchos menos segundos ir a su encuentro.

Mientras salía del estudio de baile pudo mirar por el pasillo. En otros salones que tenían el mismo uso, el resto de estudiantes también evacuaba el sitio, los ojos puestos en el perturbado peliverde que ingresaba a la escuela, sin verlos. Los nervios se sentían en el aire, y la tensión dejaba un ambiente pesado y asfixiante. Sanji continúa preguntándose cómo es que logró ser el primero en reaccionar, avanzando con pasos largos pero no tan rápidos como habría esperado.

—¿Zoro? ¿Qué pasó? Bonney... ¿¡Dónde está Bonney!? —demandó saber, al alcanzarlo, lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza.

Sanji ni siquiera notó que lo estaba zarandeando con demasiada fuerza sino hasta que sintió unas manos sobre su cuerpo, alejándolo del otro. El calor de un cuerpo tras suyo le indicó la presencia de otra persona, pero no le tomó atención.

—Maldita sea, marimo. ¿¡Dónde está Bonney!? —repitió, anticipando que lo que deseaba saber no le gustaría.

Era una broma. Tenía que serlo. Una muy elaborada. 

—¡Sanji! ¡Cálmate! —le ordenó la voz fuerte de Ace, quien fue quien le apartaba del peliverde, éste último siendo entonces alejado a su vez de ambos por el mejor amigo del pelinegro, Sanji distinguió la voz calmada de Marco preguntándole qué había pasado, si estaba lastimado, pero para el rubio nada de eso era importante.

Las miradas del resto seguían sobre ellos, y los constantes murmullos por todo el recinto dieron pie a que al final de uno de los pasillos apareciera la silueta del director de la escuela, que se acercaba con pasos rápidos al prodigio del colegio. Sanji se desesperó cuando notó que él seguía en silencio.

—¡Suéltame, Ace! —gritó, cuando notó que lo tomaba con fuerza, impidiéndole moverse

Pronto otro par de brazos tuvieron que retenerle.

—¡Voy a matarte, marimo! —juró, cuando sintió sus ojos escocer, no quería creerlo.

Él no necesitaba decirlo.

—Zoro-chan... ¿Qué pasó? —inquirió entonces Iva-sama hacia su alumno estrella, quien solo entonces elevó la mirada, luego de sentir el tacto casi maternal sobre su hombro, y una caricia en su rostro.

—¡Dime dónde está Bonney! —continuó luchando el rubio, a la vez que Ace y Kid intentaban frenarlo, a unos metros, junto al peliverde, Marco examinaba el cuerpo del menor.

Su ropa estaba llena de sangre, ahora seca, pero no tenía rasguño alguno. Su rostro estaba herido, pero no era posible que esa cantidad fuera solo por ello. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Cuando elevó su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos color plata, que miraban la escena en silencio. 

—¡Cálmate! —repitió cabreado, Ace, presintiendo que aquello se le iría de las manos.

—¡Murió! ¿No es así? —gritó Sanji, con las lágrimas juntándose en sus ojos, y los brazos que lo envolvían se tensaron profundamente— ¡Respóndeme Zoro!

En medio del silencio que provocó la acusación del rubio bailarín, el murmullo apenas audible del peliverde se alzó por sobre los corazones encogidos. 

—Bonney... —comenzó, su voz temblaba, y sonaba rasposa como nunca— Bonney... Ella... —dijo— Un auto...

No necesitó terminar la oración, no pudo hacerlo. Sus ojos se humedecieron repentinamente. La realidad lo golpeó con violencia, una fuerza todavía más brutal que la que Sanji había dejado de ejercer entre sus captores, quienes contuvieron el aliento. La autoritaria voz del calmado Marco se alzó entonces.

—¡Deténgalo! —bramó, hacia Usopp y Luffy, quienes apenas tuvieron que mirar a su lado, a la figura que les cruzaba, antes de entenderlo.

Los menores no tuvieron oportunidad alguna contra la imponente figura del iracundo hermano mayor, y, no fue sino hasta que Bartolomeo intervino, frenándolo, que Drake sintió que sus pasos se detenían. Miró con furia mal contenida al peliverde, pero este le devolvió el gesto. 

—No pudieron hacer nada... 

Sanji sintió que lo soltaban lentamente, y se hundió en su sitio. Supo que habría terminado en el suelo de no haber sido porque unos brazos lo rodearon, soportando su peso. Intentó hacer oídos sordos, pero nadie decía nada. Nadie hablaba. Nadie más que él... Ese marimo estúpido.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó lentamente Inazuma, luego de intercambiar una mirada con su esposo, quien se mordía los labios— ¿La ambulancia...? ¿Dónde la llevaron?

Roronoa negó ligeramente, sintiendo la boca reseca. No se sentía real en lo absoluto. No podía serlo.

—Me permitieron subir con ella, porque les dije que era su prometido... —explicó, y no era del todo mentira.

Quienes les conocían, sabían de lo seria que era la relación entre ambos. Que Bonney y Zoro pensaran en casarse no era algo inesperado en lo absoluto. Quizá algo que no sospecharían de Bonney, pero el peliverde en cambio nunca negó algo por el estilo. Nadie de allí necesitaba saber que él había comprado el anillo unos días atrás. 

—El Hospital Nuevo Mundo... Dijeron que no había mucho qué hacer... —continuó, pero Drake apenas y podía entender palabras sueltas— El quirófano...

Su hermana. Su pequeña hermana. 

—No pudieron hacer nada —gruñó Zoro, herido, y su voz se llenó de ira de un momento a otro, comenzaba a volver en sí, pero la tristeza que sentía se convertía rápidamente en una creciente necesidad de gritar de coraje— Entraron y no pasó ni una hora... Ellos dijeron que fue imposible salvarla, que el daño era demasiado... Ni siquiera la habían cerrado...

Eustass cerró los ojos ante la imagen, aunque asqueado, claramente observó al impaciente hombre irrumpir en la sala de cirugía, lanzándose sobre el cuerpo frío de la chica. Se sintió mareado. Estaba seguro de que algo así debió haber pasado.

—Tenemos que llamar a  Croco-chan...—escuchó Zoro que exclamaba Iva-sama, con tono seco, negó de inmediato.

—Está en el hospital... Él, y Doflamingo.

Drake alzó el rostro al reconocer el nombre de sus padres. Soltó un bufido cuando al intentar dar un paso Barto volvió a frenarlo, se deshizo de su agarre más calmado.

—¿Cuándo planeaban decírmelo? ¿¡Por qué no me han hablado!? —demandó saber, enfadado

Roronoa le miró con enfado, pero se notaba tan triste como el pelidorado.

—Crocodiale está destrozado —dijo, por respuesta, haciendo que la expresión de su cuñado mostrara su pena, su rostro también se suavizó.

Drake no volvió a mirarle luego de apartar la mirada. Murmuró un " _Iré a ver a mis padres"_ que no iba dirigido para nadie en particular y salió rápidamente de allí, siendo seguido a los pocos segundos por Marco, quien se excusó más formalmente con el resto al decir " _No puede ir solo a ningún lado"_.

El pasillo quedó en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada más. La tristeza teñía cuanto el sol iluminaba en ese momento. Un domingo por la mañana, un día que debería haber sido un día tranquilo. Un día más. Un día de locos debido a los ensayos. Un día relajado dado que era fin de semana. Y, sin embargo, ahora era un día tan amargo...

Cuando el autor buscó con la mirada a quien le observaba con insistencia, se cruzó con unas profundas fosas de color negro, que se notaban tristes y preocupadas. Zoro sintió una patada directo en el abdomen cuando reconoció tantas emociones en los ojos humedecidos de Luffy, que se negaba a soltar lágrima alguna. Casi pudo oír sus pensamientos. _"Sé fuerte por él, para ayudarlo"_ Sintió que se enfermaba de pronto... Cuando dio un paso en su dirección, él dio un paso atrás en reflejo. Tan similares... Todo en Luffy le resultaba tan similar a su novia. Se sintió peor que antes.

—Quiero irme a casa —musitó, en un hilo de voz, apartando la mirada del moreno, que le dedicó una de resignación.

No necesitaba pensar demasiado para comprender lo que pasaba. Bonney bromeaba demasiado al respecto. La forma en que eran tan idénticos a veces. _"Contigo no sé qué sentir._.." recuerda que ella comentó alguna vez, al año de conocerse _"Es como verme en un espejo muy raro.."_ Sonaba triste incluso, aunque sonriera tanto. Luffy apartó esos pensamientos de su mente.

—Llamaré a papá —avisó, hacia su hermanastro, quien no le devolvió la mirada.

El moreno no se molestó por ello, intercambio una mirada con Ace antes de salir de allí, sacando el móvil de su bolsillo trasero. El número de llamado rápido apretado pronto le comunicó con su progenitor. Suspiró algo aliviado cuando su padre contestó. No se imaginaba comunicándose con el otro hombre. 

—Sí, soy yo... Ha pasado algo... —avisó, alejándose más del grupo, a sabiendas que de ya no podían escucharlo— Es malo, Shanks... —dijo, usando el nombre de pila del su padre, dejando claro lo delicado de la situación

¿Había una manera fácil de llevar esa conversación con cualquier persona? Lo dudaba realmente.

Zoro no recuerda exactamente quién le guió hasta un asiento en la sala de la directora. Vagamente escucha su voz aceptar el café que luego es depositado en sus manos, pero no puede decir si dio un sorbo o no. El resto de ese día es completamente difuso. La mañana, en cambio, era clara en su memoria... Pero avanzaba con una velocidad tenebrosa, sin importar cuanto intentara frenar aquella violencia. Él saliendo temprano de su casa, más avispado que de costumbre, con una sonrisa en los labios. Luego se veía entrando al centro comercial donde se encontraría con su novia, quien se burló en cuanto se encontraron, alegando que no fue de sus mejores ideas, dado que, como esperaban, se perdió casi 30 minutos buscándola fuera del cine. Ella lucía tan radiante, más que de costumbre. Y él estaba contento. 

Ese día cumplirían 5 años juntos. Zoro no podía esperar a que anocheciera para poder llevara al sitio que había planeado por casi 3 meses enteros. Le propondría matrimonio. Realmente estaba decidido a hacerlo. Jugaba nervioso con la caja en su bolsillo mientras avanzaban por la fila para comprar boletos. Bonney había insistido en ver una película esa mañana, alegando que se disfrutaban mejor a esa hora, cuando, inesperadamente, había menos gente que nunca. Zoro aceptó lo que ella deseaba, como siempre hacía. Le hacía feliz hacerla feliz a ella. Así de sencillo... A partir de allí era algo más complicado. Ella le pegó cuando la besó dentro de la sala, pero tampoco batalló demasiado por apartarlo. Se rieron. Se abrazaron. Se dijeron cuánto se querían. Caminaron tomados de la mano al salir. Ni siquiera llegaba el medio día cuando decidieron ir al parque que estaba a unas calles. Bonney miraba algo ansiosa las calles, luego le comentaba que tenía la sospecha que se encontrarían con su hermano —que, dicho sea de paso, no lo odiaba en absoluto, pero no mostraba interés de ningún tipo—, y alegaba que eso podría arruinar la atmósfera.

Roronoa recuerda claramente como soltó una risotada ante los temores de la chica, quien le miró con enfado antes de soltarse a reír también. Pronunció palabras que no le parecieron raras viniendo de ella. _"Tienes razón... Si estamos juntos, no importa realmente qué pase, ¿cierto?"._ No reparó en ellas nunca. En ese instante, ella tenía razón, era todo lo que le interesaba. Continuaron andando, luego pasaron por una calle más o menos concurrida, donde grandes edificios se alzaban imponentes. Un joven salía de uno de ellos, con la cabeza gacha, enfundado en una sudadera, la cabeza entre la capucha negra. Cuando el moreno chico chocó contra su novia, y siguió andando sin disculparse, Zoro le reclamó en voz alta, el de joven de cabello oscuro no volteó a verlos. Bonney le susurró bajo que no había problema, que intentara entenderlo. Cuando el mayor le miró mal ella solo dijo: _"No creo que estuviera bien, ¿has visto de dónde salió?"_ No lo hizo, por lo que su mirada regresó al sitio. Se trataba de una pequeña clínica privada. Zoro estuvo por gruñirle a su novia, para decir que ni siquiera eso se le antojaba como excusa cuando ella, probablemente adivinando su comentario, le informó _"Escuché que allí tienen solo pacientes en coma... Personas que no se espera que despierten nunca"_ Entonces él no peleó nada más. No deseaba estar en los zapatos de nadie quien tuviera a un ser amado allí. El pensamiento le resultó amargo de pronto.

—¿Crees que la persona que espera...? —musitó

—¿Cómo sabes que espera a alguien? —inquirió esta vez ella, con diversión, pero ante la mirada del otro suspiró bajo antes de decir — Despertará... Aunque... Probablemente no vuelva a ser como antes en un tiempo...

Zoro asintió, miró sobre sus hombros, la calle era lo suficientemente larga como para ver la figura del joven que chocó con ellos todavía a la distancia. No tenía una imagen clara de él en lo absoluto, pero sonrió un poco cuando vio algo brilloso en sus orejas. Siempre le causaba cierta gracia. Él solía llamar la atención con el arete que usaba. Regresó su vista al frente, mientras Bonney se apretaba más junto a él.

—Espero vuelvas a verlo —recuerda que dijo, le miró confuso, ella sonrió— Para saber qué pasará con su padre...

Zoro observó bien a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar, el semáforo les daba paso, pero nunca era suficientemente precavido en la gran ciudad. No pudo preguntarle nada a su novia sobre qué le hizo pensar en el padre de ese hombre, cuando el sonido de las llantas rechinando contra el asfalto les alertó. Una cuadra lejos de ambos, un vehículo dio una giró sobre la calle con violencia sin disminuir la velocidad. Roronoa ni siquiera pudo pensar en que era un milagro mismo el que no se volcara a un lado cuando se dio cuenta de que iba en su dirección. Para cuando lo supo, el mismo impulso que lo movió había saltado más rápido en su novia, quien lo empujó fuera del trayecto sin siquiera pensarlo. El rostro del peliverde dio directo contra el asfalto, pero ni el dolor ardiente del suelo hirviendo le detuvo cuando se levantó a los segundos, como resorte, para intentar detener lo ya había sucedido. La enorme camioneta arrolló el delgado cuerpo de su futura esposa, y él solo pudo soltar un grito desde el fondo de su garganta cuando miró la mano ensangrentada a la vez que distinguía los cabellos rosados que tanto amaba bañados en un charco de sangre. 

A partir de ese momento, todo era borroso, confuso. Se levantó casi arrastrándose por el dolor y la sorpresa. Corrió en su dirección a la vez que la gente a su alrededor se acercaba. Escuchó que alguien ladraba instrucciones por todos lados. No se atrevió a poner una mano en el cuerpo herido de su novia. Solo pudo mirarle, ahí, hincado a su lado, su sangre ensuciando sus pantalones, sus manos acercándose temblorosas a la mano que se encontraba en su dirección. No había vida alguna en los ojos de Bonney, pero él se negaba a ver la muerte en las vacías orbes color lila. Cuando los paramédicos intentaron detenerlo al subir a la ambulancia él dijo que estaban comprometidos. Ellos no parecían creerle hasta que mostró la caja que continuaba guardando en su bolsillo. No sabe cuánto tomó llegar al hospital, o si realmente no se movió ni un ápice cuando estuvieron en el vehículo. Ve los rostros difuminados de cuanto personal se le acerca y le empuja para frenarlo al llevársela lejos. Observa como la mano de Bonney cae fuera de la camilla, y grita su nombre hasta que la voz se le va. Lo obligan a esperar, y él se obliga a mantenerse en calma. No sabe de dónde sacó fuerza para llamar a Doflamingo, ni cómo éste se las arregló para llegar allí en menos de 20 minutos, acompañado de su esposo. En la sala de espera, siente miradas que lo miran con pena, y siente hasta lástima. No puede dejar de preguntarse cómo se atreven a verle de esa manera... Hasta que el médico que se llevó a su novia sale. Demasiado pronto para el gusto de los hombres, y tan serio que no necesita decirlo. Roronoa ha saltado en dirección al sitio de donde él sale, ni Doflamingo ni Crocodile intentan frenarlo. El primero demasiado ocupado intentando mantener a su esposo en una pieza, mientras lo siente desmoronarse en sus brazos. Zoro abre puerta tras puerta con violencia, hasta que llega. Y ahí está ella... Sobre la mesa de operaciones. Abierta. Ensangrentada. Muerta.

Ninguno de los presentes se mueve cuando lo observan. Un enfermero da un paso para detenerlo, pero le detiene el anestesiólogo, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Zoro se lanza a abrazar el cuerpo que se siente apenas frío. Su sangre mancha cada rincón de su ropa, pero nada de eso puede interesarle menos. Le habla. Le suplica. Y, como una broma de la vida, desea que ella esté en coma. Que sea él quien salga de ese estúpido lugar, chocando con otra pareja. Que sea él quien espera con la mirada perdida a que esa persona despierte. Que sea él quien tenga esperanza, aunque nadie más la tenga. Y grita. Grita negándose a aceptarlo. Grita porque no puede soportarlo. Ese dolor, esa tristeza. Lo dejan solo segundos después de mirarle sobre ella, y Zoro no escucha más que sus lamentos hasta que las puertas se abren con la misma o más fuerza que la suya minutos atrás. Escucha la voz entrecortada de Crocodile, y un gemido de sorpresa que sabe pertenece al estoico rubio. Y se siente imbécil. Más que nunca. Su hija. La que le confiaron... Fue incapaz de protegerla. No pelea cuando el desolado padre llega a su lado, pero sí que le mira con dolor cuando incluso destrozado, él intenta darle ánimos. Está mal. Él debería ser quien intente consolarlo. Decide guardar todo en su pecho, y se aparta del cuerpo como si quemara. Y realmente siente que es de esa manera. Su tacto duele. Su frío quema. Se aleja unos pasos. Su espalda choca contra el pecho del más alto, mira sobre su hombro. Doflamingo no despega la mirada de la escena más traumática que cualquier padre pudiese presenciar. No pudieron detenerlos. Ni él mismo supo detenerse. Cuando el doctor dijo que murió... Cuando dio fe de que no había como salvarla. Ni Croco ni él lo pensaron. Y ahora estaban allí... Todo era real. Su miedo hecho verdad. Roronoa se sintió más pequeño que nunca a un lado de ese hombre, y con cuerpo aun temblando, las manos más que cualquier otra parte, sacó el regalo que deseaba entregar esa noche... Doflamingo apenas le miró cuando lo depositó en sus manos. Zoro pensó que lo golpearía, pero, contrario a eso, lo vio agarrar la caja con fuerza. No quiso ver nada más. Se convenció de que podía soportarlo. Que estaba todo bien. Que nada había pasado... Y luego salió caminando de allí. Chocó con pocas personas, y sintió un sinfín de miradas, pero no se detuvo. Su cuerpo sabía el camino, Zoro no necesitó pensarlo siquiera. Incluso si lo hubiera hecho, esa vez, por primera vez, no se habría perdido de ninguna manera. Necesitaba protegerse, necesitaba un refugio. Necesitaba tantas cosas... Porque sentía que se rompería en cualquier momento.

Escuchó los berridos de Sanji, y, en un evento único, no tuvo ánimos de responderle con esa intensidad... O responderle siquiera. No supo cuánto pasó, cómo llegó, o qué dijo, solo se concentró en la caricia en su rostro, deseando que fuera Bonney, rezando que fuera ella. Pero Iva-sama necesitaba saberlo. Y, aunque era un tacto reconfortante, no alivió su dolor. Nada lo hizo. Ni ese día, ni esa noche. Ni siquiera en su entierro, donde Doflamingo le hizo acercarse al ataúd donde descansaría para siempre.

—Espero estés de acuerdo con eso... —le dijo con voz rasposa el rubio, dirigiendo su mano a la pálida de la mujer que Zoro miraba, cuando sus dedos tocaron el frío en ella su corazón se rompió un poco más.

—Es suyo... No lo necesito para nada... —recuerda que respondió de alguna manera, acariciando el anillo que le tomó tanto empeño comprar, tantas horas de trabajo, tantas horas de esfuerzo. Era suyo, descansaba ahora en su dedo... Donde debió estar siempre.

—Eres como hijo para nosotros, Zoro —confesó su suegro, con voz cansada, decir que había agotado sus lágrimas era poco, su esposo no estaba en mejor condición— Si algún día tú... Decidieras...

El menor cerró los ojos, no deseando escuchar esa conversación. Adultos... Adultos viudos... ¿Quién mejor que ellos para recordarte que queda algo luego de que muere tu persona amada?

—Ahora no, Dofla —suplicó, roto— Ahora no...

Él no insistió.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Zoro miraba la gran marquesina delante suyo. Sentado delante de la escuela, más específicamente del auditorio donde se celebraban los conciertos de fin de año, se preguntó por primera vez si podría continuar allí. Sentado en el banco que tantas veces compartió junto al amor de su vida, entrando en los mismo lugares donde entró junto a ella, viviendo en ese mundo donde aprendió a vivir con ella. Se sentía un desgraciado, más que ningún otro. Y el pensamiento le entristecía. "Debe existir alguien con problemas más serios... Problemas con solución, por ejemplo" se dijo, cansado. Debería haber sido sencillo. Presentarse en el show, o no hacerlo. ¿Por qué seguía quedándose en medio? Ahogó una maldición a la vez que llevaba el rostro hasta sus manos y lo escondía entre éstas. En momentos como ese, sentía claramente una brisa en el cuello, como una caricia, una que le decía que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Realmente quería hacerle caso.

Había pasado solamente un mes desde que Bonney falleciera, justo delante de sus ojos, y Zoro estaba convencido de que para él la vida había acabado también... Aunque seguía respirando. Iva-sama le dijo que podía tomarse cuanto tiempo necesitara antes de volver... Le permitiría regresar incluso el curso siguiente si decidía no presentarse al show. ¿Cómo era posible que tuvieran ánimos de continuar con ello? Zoro lo sabía, se negaba a aceptarlo. Aunque todos continuaban sintiendo la ausencia de su novia, el show debía continuar. Especialmente ahora. No solo por la situación antes de su partida, ahora era especialmente por su partida. Exceptuando a los propios fundadores —y Zoro pensaba que solo podía afirmar al propio Ivan-Kov—, no existía otra persona en el mundo que amara el colegio de la manera en que Bonney lo quería. ¡Y ella no permitiría que su muerte arruinara la función! Gruñó para sí mismo, casi escuchándola decir algo sobre ello.

El último mes lo pasó con la duda acosándole. ¿Debería renunciar? ¿Debería quedarse? ¿Qué esperaría Bonney que hiciera? ¿Cumplir por ambos? ¿Desistir? "Lo que sea que esperara no importa. No está aquí para verlo" dijo una voz amargada en su mente, Zoro se negaba a reconocerse a sí mismo siendo de esa manera. Debía ser el dolor hablando... No quería pensar que se convirtió en otra persona.

Tenía una semana exacta yendo directo al colegio solamente para sentarse allí, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. Sin vivir para nada. A su alrededor, sus compañeros comenzaban a impacientarse. Pero nadie le reclamaba. Ni siquiera él, quien le mira con odio cada vez que pasa. Él, quien parece maldecirlo solo con sus ojos azules refulgiendo con frustración. Zoro no quiere seguir soportándolo.

No sabe qué lo hace decidir entrar ese día particular, solo sabe que muchos le han dedicado intentos lamentosos de sonrisas que intentan reconfortarlo. Quisiera pedirles que se abstengan, pero no se atreve a soltar palabra alguna. Teme sonar más grosero de lo que suena su mente, y hace bien en guardar silencio. Su lengua se ha afilado peligrosamente durante ese tiempo en ausencia de ella, y esa tarde no es sino el comienzo de una historia para la cual no está preparado.

Ese viernes por la noche decide quedarse trabajando hasta tarde en el estudio que Iva-sama había dispuesto para los autores de la escuela. Como sospecha, sus pocos compañeros le dan toda la sala en cuanto le ven entrar. No ha cambiado casi nada. Bonney y él eran quienes vivían allí, después de todo... Nadie se atrevió a mover ni un lápiz. Zoro se deja caer sobre la silla sintiendo como la respiración se le dificulta. Se hunde en su sitio, luego mira al techo con expresión desolada.

Un meses y pocos días... Ese tiempo pasó desde que estuviese justo allí, junto a ella, escribiendo esa estúpida canción que Marco tanto quería. Un mes y pocos días, y, por primera vez en lo que sería el resto de su vida, siente un dulce amargo cuando piensa en ella. Cuando jura que la escucha tarareando ahí, a su lado.

_"Imagínanos a ti y a mí, yo lo hago._

_Pienso en ti día y noche, es lo correcto._

_Pensar en la persona que amas, y abrazar esa idea._

_Tan felices juntos."_

Por primera vez en años, deja de parecerle una canción alegre... Un ricón pequeño de su mente lo comprende. Guarda celosamente el dolor en su pecho, e intenta sonreír al tararearla. 

_"Tan felices juntos"_

¿Era ese tipo de sensación la de Bonney cuando la cantó la primera vez, mientras lloraba?

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 


	3. Disco Cero. Track 02

.

.

.

. 

 

 

_"Y puedes decirle a todos que esta es tu canción._  
_Puede que sea una muy sencilla, pero está hecha.  
_ _Espero no te importe que lo diga con estas palabras...  
_ _Qué maravilloso es la vida, cuando estás en este mundo"_

 

[ **DISCO CERO. TRACK 02 - LAW** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cb8YWPNOI5w&list=PLQMwsKELFVgCjvrLNxzzSSBaGeCDyEvCC&index=3)

 

 

 

 

 

Observó el documento delante suyo a la vez que una ceja se alzaba sin poder evitarlo. Frente de él, su guardián le miraba con total calma. Envuelto en el enorme abrigo color rojo sangre, los rubios cabellos que se mezclaban con las plumeas de su traje brillaban especialmente bajo la luz del sol de abril. El menor continuó frunciendo el ceño por todavía más minutos de lo que consideraba necesario, por lo que la imponente figura finalmente dejó escapar una sencilla oración:

—Cuando me pediste "hacerme cargo", supuse que tenía libre elección...

El más joven le mira con cierto recelo, rueda los ojos, y vuelve de nuevo la atención a los falsos documentos que su ángel personal se dignó a traerle. Ciertamente él falló en darle algún tipo de pista sobre la nueva identidad que quería adoptar, así que no podía decir que fuese todo su culpa. Sin embargo, vaya que pensó que tratándose de un adulto responsable y sensato, al menos podría confiarle elegir un nombre aceptable. Cualquier cosa mínimamente decente. ¿Pero ésto?

—¿Qué clase de nombre es "Gurrie Cori", para empezar?—pronuncia finalmente Trafalgar Law, con una expresión cansada.

Ha intentado seriamente descubrir el origen de semejante barbaridad, pero ni siquiera puede comenzar a descifrar qué demonios pasaba por la mente de su tutor para escoger aquello, y menos en qué momento es que llegó a semejante idea. ¿Habría sido antes o después de que le hiciera el peculiar pedido?

—Gurrie me gusta... No hay mucha más razón que esa... Y Cori... Bueno... Esa sí tiene una bonita historia detrás...

—Muero por escucharla, viejo... Realmente el interés me mata—ironiza el moreno, apartando la mirada del rubio, quien le sonreía con bastante satisfacción.

—Sabes que te quiero como un hijo... —comenzó, solemne

—Sí, sí... Guárdatelo. No quiero que te pongas a llorar de nuevo.

—Eres tan cruel a veces, Law... No te eduqué para comportarte de esta manera.

El menor le ignoró.

—Mi punto es... Debido a que habría sido estúpido usar mi nombre para ti cuando tu idea es desaparecer, decidí que al menos llevaras algo mío... Me abandonarás a mí también, después de todo... Quiero que me recuerdes diariamente.

Entonces pudo entenderlo. Bufó con fuerza.

—¿Y que me digan un intento de tu nombre apenas fue tu mejor idea? Eres verdaderamente un genio, Cora-san...

—¡AH! ¡Hacía tanto que no me decías así! —exclamó emocionado el rubio, mientras que Law solo atinaba a suspirar.

Por supuesto habían pasado meses, no, años desde que usara el peculiar mote que le colocó a tierna edad. Cuando le conoció era un crío de menos de 10 años, fácil que tuviera esas grandiosas ideas pre-pubertas de ir por allí poniendo nombres estúpidos. Suerte que le pasó el gusto el año siguiente, porque era ya bastante vergonzoso que la actitud de su niñero particular fuese tan efusiva como para agregarle que él, ¡él, quien era el adulto realmente!, le llamara de aquel modo tan lamentable.

Corazón era un hombre de casi 40 años de edad en el momento en que su madre los presentó. En aquel entonces, ella había estado buscando distintas opiniones en cuanto a médicos que pudiesen tratar a su padre, y, entre tantas personas, uno de quienes fue recomendado fue precisamente el rubio que se encontraba ahora a un lado suyo, casi 10 años después. No, aunque pareciera a veces, no tenía ningún tipo de estudio relacionado con el área médica, de salud, ni similares... Pero cuando se trataba de conseguir cosas, era el tipo de persona con el cual debes acudir. Porque Doquixote "Corazón" Rosinante , siguiendo la tradición de su familia, se trataba de un hombre bastante poderoso, con una lista casi infinita de recursos. ¿Necesitabas ayuda, y podías pagar? Sabías perfecto a quien llamar.

Contrario a su hermano mayor, quien construyese un imperio criminal a base de cuerpos apilados uno sobre otro —aunque actualmente se rumoreaba que se había retirado definitivamente del negocio, hecho que Law no creía—, el menor de la familia se permitió formar una red de información tan amplia y poderosa solo a base de un oído perfecto y una atención al detalle que cualquier otra profesión envidiaría. Nadie podía guardar un secreto mejor que él... Y nadie podía esconderle nada a la vez, si es que él quería saber.

Luego del accidente que terminase definitivamente con la prometedora carrera del grupo de música más conocido de los últimos 20 años, su madre decidió invertir la fortuna que había recolectado durante sus años en la cima de la industria en volverse invisible. Tanto ella, como su esposo. Y, más especialmente, su único hijo. Según Trafalgar sabía, era hasta probable que la mitad de quienes continuaban preguntándose sobre el paradero del dúo de oro desconociera totalmente su existencia. Pero incluso si tenía tanta seguridad en que nadie sabía quién era, de cualquier manera no se permitía arriesgar a su madre de ningún modo posible. Es por ello que decidió acudir por su ayuda.

Cuando finalmente regresó el tan esperado silencio, Trafalgar no se sorprendió de que acariciara su cabeza con calma, mientras le sonreía de manera conciliadora. Siempre era de esta manera... Nadie podía entenderlo mejor que este rubio.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Law? Sabes que te ayudaré si realmente lo deseas pero... Tu madre... Ella no será feliz si te vas de esta manera...

El menor no se movió, ni le miró tampoco. Su vista clavada en el suelo delante de ambos.

—Madre se ha rendido ya... Yo no puedo hacerlo...

—Estarás cometiendo un delito, con un cambio de identidad o no—le recuerda con calma el rubio, apuntando lo obvio, su cabeza se inclina ligeramente a la cama a un lado suyo— No es como que él pueda decir que te lo pidió, ¿sabes?

—Es mi padre. Es mi derecho decidir si él es incapaz de hacerlo... —rebate Law, molesto.

—Tu madre es quien goza de ese derecho, Trafalgar... Llevándotelo de esta manera... —el mayor suspiró antes de continuar aquella oración, suspiró audiblemente mientras que su mirada se volvía hasta el hombre que continuaba descansado en la cama.

Cuando la morena le buscó con esperanzas, él nunca se esperó que 10 años después estaría siendo él mismo quien intentaría arrebatar ésta del hijo del mismo hombre que, en ese entonces, tenía algo más de oportunidad. El hombre acostado allí había perdido la cabeza al encontrarse sin voz luego de semanas inconsciente... Y ni todo el dinero del mundo pudo salvar sus cuerdas. El que su esposa decidiera confiar en las personas equivocas pese a las advertencias de Rosinante era lamentable... Mudo para siempre era mejor que ésto, definitivamente. Tenía dos años enteros en el estado en que estaba ahora. Coma. La muerte que no te lleva a ningún lado, y que, irónicamente, sí que mata a quienes están a tu alrededor, a quienes más te quieren... Rosinante no deseaba tan final para nadie de su sangre. La muerte tenía que ser mejor que eso.

—Es peligroso mantener esperanzas... Si él nunca despierta, habrás dejado que tu vida y la de tu madre fuesen más complicadas de lo que ya son solo por un capricho... ¿Podrás vivir con ese tipo de remordimientos?

—Mi único remordimiento será no hacer esto, Corazón... Si no lucho por él, ¿quién lo hará? Mi tío también se ha rendido, mi madre tardó casi una década... Si yo, su hijo, lo abandona... ¿Quién quedará que se preocupe por él?

Rosinante suspiró.

—Bien... No seguiré insistiendo entonces... Haré los trámites...

Cuando el mayor alcanza la salida, ya le ha dado la espalda al otro, quien igualmente concentra su atención en el enfermo.

—Gracias... —dice, casi en un susurro.

Donquixote sonríe ligeramente, a la vez que finge no oírle. Trafalgar decide acercarse finalmente a la cama, tomando la mano fría entre las suyas. Su corazón se encoge un poco más, como cada vez que realiza esta acción. Deja un beso sobre ésta.

—Estarás bien, padre... Esta vez, yo cuidaré de ti—promete, seguro— Estaremos bien...

Apoyado desde la puerta fuera, el rubio contiene un suspiro rendido. Se aparta para luego caminar hasta la recepción. Su protegido ha decido ya, y él no es quien para detenerlo. Su único arrepentimiento es que no será capaz de advertir a la esposa de Furamo sobre los planes de su vástago. Renegó para sí mientras firmaba los documentos necesarios. Se metía demasiado, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Conocía al chiquillo desde pequeño, y ni tuvo que amenazarlo. Era mejor que fuese él, y no su hermano.

Ése era su único consuelo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Trafalgar caminaba con la rabia destilando a través de cada poro de su cuerpo. Salió de la habitación que correspondía a su padre mientras que sus ojos enrojecidos por el coraje le impedían mirar más allá de sus narices. No escuchó a las enfermeras llamándolos ni se molestó porque el médico continuara insistiendo en que tenía que decidir pronto. No había manera en que él pudiera hacer algo como eso. Su padre despertaría pronto. Lo había llevado a ese justo lugar por ello. Un lugar donde eran admitidos casos extraordinarios como los suyos, sitios donde se daba algo de tranquilidad a las familias de personas quienes podrían no volver nunca. Pero Furamo no era una de esas personas. Su padre despertaría tarde o temprano. Tenía que hacerlo.

Salió del edificio sin mirar ni siquiera sus propios pasos. Cuando chocó contra una figura al pasar por la calle no se molestó ni en mirar, ni disculparse, o voltear para asegurarse de que la chica estuviese en buen estado.

—¡Eh! ¡Imbécil!

Ignoró deliberadamente el llamado de quien le gritaba con evidente molestia. Deseó alzarle el dedo de en medio, pero no se interesó en hacer eso siquiera. Otras preocupaciones le ocupaban. Había pasado los últimos años de su vida estudiando cuanto podía sobre los problemas de salud que tenía su padre, tanto así que más de una vez su madre, Corazón, e incluso los encargados de su progenitor, le recomendaron encaminarse hacia la carrera de médico. Nunca le interesó. Trafalgar aprendió cuanto sabía ahora porque quería poder entender, quería debatir. Quería tener fundamentos con los cuales negar cualquier opinión que le recomendaba acabar con la vida de su padre. Quería poder decir con total certeza que no era recomendable. Continuó caminando mientras se sumergía entre su propia miseria cuando le escuchó. Volteó la cabeza justo en el momento en que gritos histéricos llenaban el aire. A metros de distancia, reconoció una cabellera color verde. Frunció el ceño cuando su cuerpo reaccionó de manera automática.

Entre más aprendía, más tenía este tipo de descuidos. Nunca ayudaría fácilmente a quien le llamara a los gritos... Pero cuando había una emergencia, el instinto le ganaba. A veces sí que sabía qué hacer, y en ese tipo de momentos, no le interesaba que no fuese un estudiante propiamente dicho. Él sabía y actuaba de acuerdo a ello. Su carrera improvisada le quitó el aliento por apenas segundos. Tan acelerado como estaba ni reparó en que tenía dos noches en vela, ni recordó que ni había desayunado o comido en las últimas 18 horas. Nada de eso le importó. Se abrió paso entre la grupo de curiosos, y los malditos morbosos que comenzaban a documentar el evento. Los mandó a la mierda en un pensamiento que apenas le tomó segundos y pronto se arrodilló a un lado del cuerpo que no dejaba de sangrar.

—¡Tú! ¡El de azul! —llamó a los gritos a un chico que miraba la escena horrorizado, congelado en su sitio, y el teléfono móvil aun en sus manos—¡Llama a una ambulancia!

Y el asustado muchacho le obedeció. Gritó por un buen rato, órdenes escapan de su boca a diestra y siniestra. Era lo que se necesitaba en esos casos. Entre la bola de carroñeros, y los pocos asustadizos sinceramente preocupados, faltaba quien pudiera poner orden. Y Trafalgar estaba encantado de serlo... Si no fuera por lo que era necesario para vivir un momento con ése. Intentó detener el sangrado sin provocar más daño del que había, el destrozo que sufrió la chica era evidente. El moreno no dejaba de cuestionarse cómo carajo había sido posible que recibiera semejante impacto cuando cayó por primera vez en cuenta del hombre arrodillado a un lado suyo que intentaba alcanzar la mano de la peli-rosa. Reconoció el verde en su cabeza. Era lo único que había logrado distinguir a la distancia cuando volteó minutos antes.

Sus manos manchadas de sangre no abandonaron su labor mientras que le observó por el rabillo del ojo, a la vez que su voz le llamaba con insistencia.

—Chico... Chico... ¿Estás bien?

Trafalgar no podía culparlo por ser incapaz de soltar palabra. ¿No eran estas personas las mismas con las que se cruzara antes? No podía asegurarlo... Pero en caso de serlo, qué malditamente pequeño era el mundo de vez en cuando. Escuchó sirenas a lo lejos, y se apartó a regañadientes de ella cuando 20 minutos enteros habían pasado. No tenía sentido seguir intentándolo... Y él no había prestado un juramento aun. Dirigió su atención entonces al cuerpo del otro hombre. Lo obligó a ponerse de pie, pero ni por la rudeza de sus acciones pareció salir del trance en el que estaba.

—¿Duele? ¿Sientes algo? En serio necesito que hables... —dijo, mientras sus manos buscaban cualquier tipo de herida que a primera vista no hubiese notado.

Manchado por sí solo por la sangre de su novia, no debería de importarle demasiado que Trafalgar le dejase todavía más sucio que antes. Palpó a consciencia mientras los paramédicos llegaban. Intercambió una mirada con uno de ellos mientras su mano pasaba por la mano del menor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo...?—inquirió el hombre

—20 minutos... No creo que haya más que hacer...—admite, su mirada regresa al peliverde— Hey... Hey... Di algo...

—B-bonney...

El moreno se siente satisfecho con ello.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—inquiere, a la vez que dos hombres levantan el cuerpo ya sin vida

—Zoro...

Trafalgar asiente, mientras que obliga a que le observe. Su atención sigue queriendo irse a la mujer que ahora es transportada dentro de la ambulancia.

—Escucha, Zoro... Necesito que pongas atención... Ella lleva mucho tiempo así... Y te dirán que no harán nada, pero no vas a permitirlo... —dice, rápido, pero con tanta pausa como puede, no será capaz de repetirlo

—Bonney...

—Irás con ella. Y no te separes, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes dejarla sola...

Cuando su atención se pierde de nuevo, Trafalgar lo agarra con más intensidad.

—Zoro... —demanda, con fuerza— Subirás ahí, y les dirás que lucharán hasta el último minuto, ¿oíste?

No hay respuesta.

—¡Zoro! ¿Me escuchaste? Dirás que ella puede lograrlo... ¿Oíste?

—S-sí... Ella... Ella puede hacerlo.

—Bien.

Satisfecho con su resolución, Law lo empuja hasta que alcanzan el vehículo que está por cerrarles el paso. El encargado le mira mal, y él no puede ofenderse por ello. Discuten apenas segundos.

—Él también está herido, ¿no lo ves?—miente con total descaro, pasando una mano por la espalda del mudo chico, cuando su mano bajó para apartarse sintió algo raro, ni siquiera dudó en sacar la caja del bolsillo—

¡Y es su prometido, por supuesto!

Se sintió bastante mal por inmiscuirse a ese grado, pero su sentido de justicia personal le demandó hacer eso y lo que hiciera falta por lograr que le dejaran ir con ella. Cuando le preguntaron directamente el menor no negó, por lo que a regañadientes, finalmente fue admitido también en el vehículo. Los paramédicos cerraban ya las puertas cuando le miraron a la espera.

—¿Tu no...?

—¿¡Por qué coño sigues perdiendo el tiempo!? ¡Váyanse!—rugió alcanzando la puerta, casi azotándola contra la cara del sorprendido muchacho— ¡Yo soy un civil cualquiera! ¡No necesitas ponerlo en la nota!—gritó, mientras escuchaba el motor rugir, al ver que se alejaba con velocidad de él musitó— Estúpido... Esperando que un transeúnte suba también...

Trafalgar sabe que habría sido lo correcto, porque intervino en ello directamente, sin embargo, también es consciente de que no es necesario... Esa chica, Bonney... La causa de muerte no es desconocida para nada. No fue solo el golpe que provocó un sangrado irreparable, sino que el impacto fue demasiado contra el pequeño cuerpo. Si luego se llegase a enterar que el cerebro rebotó entre el cráneo contra el suelo tampoco le sorprendería demasiado. Gruñó para sus adentros al pensarlo. Empezaba a pensar de ese modo que le desagradaba tanto de nuevo... Como si no existiera la esperanza.

Miró su ropa totalmente desarreglada. Suspiró bajo. No es como si antes hubiese estado muy presentable. Molesto, triste y sintiéndose un fracaso, sus pasos le regresaron a la calle por donde vino. No se molestó en ir a su departamento, como originalmente había querido. Ingresó de nuevo al condenado edificio. La resolución escrita en sus ojos.

—Lo he decidido—declaró, en cuanto sus ojos dieron con los de médico, quien abrió la boca para replicar, no le dejó hablar siquiera— No van a desconectarlo...

El mayor le sonrió de manera extraña.

—No será necesario... Su padre ha despertado.

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

Era un hecho verdaderamente sorprendente, si es que podía siquiera permitirse decir algo así. Trafalgar observaba la edificación delante de él con una expresión de ligera desconfianza a la vez que intentaba descifrar que es lo que esperaba encontrar realmente. Un imponente edificio de tamaño considerable se extendía por lo largo y ancho de su visión. Amplias escaleras abrían paso hasta la entrada de la zona frontal, compuesta mayormente de paredes de cristal, permitiendo a cualquiera darse una idea de lo que había dentro. Un pasillo amplio daba con distintos salones que no debía fallar al predecir se trataban aulas de clase de baile, canto, y distintas disciplinas necesarias para desarrollarse en la industria. Un lugar tan brillante que era imposible que Law no se preguntara momentáneamente cómo era posible que su vida pudiese cambiar tanto en tan pocos meses. Parecía sencillamente surreal.

Caminó por los alrededores, sin atreverse a ingresar todavía. Rodeo la edificación, dando de lleno con el enorme exterior donde se alzaba un gran escenario ahora vacío. Aunque el terreno se encontraba expuesto, el moreno no pudo no notar que algunas cuentas señales estaban dispuestas en distintos sitios advirtiendo del paso exclusivo para los estudiantes de allí. Alzó una ceja apenas, mientras continuaba su paseo. Era aceptable intentar comenzar a conocer el lugar donde planeaba quedarse al menos algún tiempo. Un segundo hogar.

Trafalgar recordaba claramente como unos pocos meses atrás, luego de años de incertidumbre, su padre había despertado de un coma que todos los médicos juraban le llevaría a la muerte. Pese a que las advertencias siempre estuvieron allí, no fue menos sorprenderte darse cuenta de que el hombre que regresó a la vida no era el mismo que les había abandonado a él y  a su madre una década atrás... Oh, bendita mujer. Pensar en ella le provoca un conflicto interno. Por un lado, se reconoce como un hijo malagradecido cuando piensa en que prefirió dejarla sola a abandonar a su padre. Y por el otro le culpa un poco por haberle orillado a tomar esa justa decisión. Si ella hubiese creído en él un poco más, quizá habría sido más sencillo.

Encuentra una única banca completamente vacía a unos metros luego de dar la vuelta. Frente a ésta, queda todavía más campus, y en el edificio delante distingue una enorme marquesina. Asume de inmediato que allí deben anunciar los conciertos que se llevan a cabo en la institución. Se siente bastante sorprendido y satisfecho con ello. Es enorme, llama la atención. Si tiene algo de suerte, quizá un día su nombre esté allí... Descarta la idea de inmediato. Se obliga a olvidar el pensamiento. Él, siendo hijo de ambos, no tiene esa clase de derecho.

_"—¡Quiero que te vayas!"_  recuerda que rugió su padre tras unos pocos días de frustración  _"—No quiero que termines como yo, ni que decidas irte como tu madre... Quiero un futuro para ti, Law. Uno lejos de ést_ o"

Trafalgar no recuerda haber llorado nunca más que en ese momento, mientras su padre le abrazaba con fuerza antes de apartarle. Sin importar lo mucho que intentó negarse, lo mucho que suplicó que le dejara quedarse.

_"—No dejaré que desperdicies tu vida cuidando a un viejo como yo, hijo... No quiero eso para ti."_

El moreno intentó respirar hondo mientras se permitía cerrar los ojos un momento. Empezaba a doler de nuevo. Comenzaba a tener migrañas frecuentes debido a la tensión que le generaban ese tipo de recuerdos. Abandonó a su madre, y fue obligado a dejar a su padre. Corazón tenía sus propios problemas por culpa de su hermano mayor, y él... Él no tenía a nadie. Buscar a su tío quedó fuera de discusión debido a que estaba en una gira por el mundo, y ni siquiera podía intentar contactarle. Era un desperdicio que siendo tan famoso, Brook continuara siendo tan malo con la tecnología. Tan hecho a la antigua... Eso de decir que era un alma vieja era tan real como broma. Luciendo así de joven siempre...

Escuchó como alguien se sentaba a un lado suyo, concentrado en ocultarse del sol de la tarde bajo el gorro blanco, ni siquiera pudo distinguirlo acercarse. Alzó ligeramente la mirada, observando al recién llegado con cierta molestia. El chico a su lado no pareció interesarse en ello, por lo que su ceja evidenció su irritación. El aspecto verdecido de sus cabellos alborotados le pareció ligeramente familiar.

Ninguno dijo nada en todo el rato en que permanecieron sentados allí. Trafalgar demasiado ensimismado en sus propios motivos para estar allí, a la vez que Roronoa intentaba buscar algún sentido nuevo para su vida. Así, sin saberlo, lo que tanto buscaban estaban justo a un lado suyo en ese preciso instante... La razón para que Law viajase por dos días enteros a escalas hasta llegar a ese sitio, y el motivo que Zoro quería le diera una razón para volver a cantar de nuevo. Eran completos desconocidos que, sin saber, continuaban buscándose el uno al otro... Uno de ellos más consciente que el otro.

.

.

.

.

 

Roronoa Zoro se encontraba bastante curioso cuando ingresó esa noche al bar que ocasionalmente frecuentaba. Desde la muerte de su novia, se había negado terminantemente acudir a sitios como éstos, donde la música en vivo era tan frecuente. El desastroso resultado del último concierto le dejó un amargo recuerdo donde él terminaba desmayándose luego de presentarse junto con el resto en la que se planeaba fuera la última canción. Ante la emoción del público, Bartolomeo y Cavendish se animaron a cantar una vez más, mientras los más cercanos a él se encargaban de llevarlo al hospital más cercano.

Habían pasado pocos días desde que le dieron de alta a partir de ese evento, y, al recogerlo allí, su padre le comentó las noticias que la directora había hecho llegar a él. Un nuevo alumno ingresaría al instituto cuando iniciara el curso el mes siguiente. El peliverde se sintió traicionado con la idea, sabiendo que el espacio que aquel desconocido venía a ocupar no le pertenecía en lo absoluto, pero, aunque intentó molestarse con él, supo que no había manera en que el nuevo supiera cómo es que una escuela que apenas y podía subsistir podía permitirse el recibirle tan repentinamente. Y debido a que su padre objetó que Iva parecía particularmente interesada en el prometedor talento, Zoro no pudo más que distraerse pensado en ello también.

Ésa era la verdadera razón de que él se encontrara allí esa noche, dos días después de que viera a ese extraño sujeto ocupar el lugar en la banca frente a la marquesina... El lugar que su corazón decía pertenecía a su fallecida novia. Cualquier distracción era aceptable para olvidar la muerte de Bonney.

Como era habitual durante sus visitas, se dirigió a la barra a pedir un trago sin ni siquiera molestarse en prestar más atención al resto de clientes que ocupaban el sitio. Se hundió mejor dentro de la chaqueta que usaba esa noche, y tras recibir su pedido se alejó de allí. Contrario a otras ocasiones, donde procuraba tener el mejor lugar para observar a los intérpretes de la noche, esa oportunidad la dejó totalmente al aire. El lugar más apartado, menos concurrido, y con peor visión fue su destino. Bebió perdiéndose en su propia miseria por un buen rato... Hasta que el ruido a su alrededor fue en aumento. Alguien estaba siendo retado para subir al escenario. Rodó los ojos al reconocer una cabellera de color rojo sangre a la distancia. Otra pobre víctima del orgulloso cantante de su escuela, seguro.

—Estúpido-ya... ¿No fui bastante claro? Hace mucho que no hago algo como esto...

El que su voz fuese alta y clara por que estaba ya delante del escenario provocó que Zoro apenas mirara en esa dirección de nuevo. Tomaría cualquier excusa para distraerse... Especialmente esa voz que le sonó de algún lado.

No supo qué demonios habrá respondido su amigo, cuando el hombre replicaba molesto:

—¡Bien! Pagarás la próxima ronda entonces...

Al ver la silueta caminar directo hasta el enorme teclado dispuesto en el pequeño escenario el peliverde sonrió apenas... Salvo él mismo, y unos pocos alumnos como el pelirrojo, Roronoa no podía decir que conociera muchos pianistas. Intentó agudizar el oído. El refunfuño del inesperado intérprete despertó su interés...

—Menudo imbécil... Retándome a mí, de entre todas las personas...

Le agradó que fuese más orgulloso que el propio Eustass Kid. No fue capaz de reconocer las notas que comenzaron a sonar segundos después... Entendió automáticamente el estúpido reto que al otro le gustaba armar de tanto en tanto...  _"Como si fuera realmente tan bueno"_  recuerda que se quejaba Bonney constantemente al escucharlo alardear sobre el tema.

Le sorprendió gratamente la simpleza de la pieza, y su mirada ya ligeramente nublada por el alcohol no supo dar forma a la figura que continuaba cantando a la distancia. Le agradó su voz... Especialmente cuando pensó que en otras situaciones, los tonos serían bastante diferentes.

No fue particularmente consciente del pensamiento que le siguió.

_"No me molestaría escribir de nuevo... Si quien lo canta es él"._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
